


The Love of Two Sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Kanecest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate gets a surprise visit from Alice who wants to give her sister some love.
Relationships: Beth Kane & Kate Kane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Love of Two Sisters

Kate was so tired from fighting crime as Batwoman that she needed some rest. she opens the door to her bedroom turn the light only to be shock to find who's in her room. Beth AKA Alice sitting on her bed smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"Kate asked. looking closely at Alice she is wearing a pink night gown and red lipstick despite being her sister she looks so beautiful that she wanted to kiss her like a lover the thought of that makes her blush.

"I came to see you dear sister I thought we could have a sleepover" Alice told Kate with loving eyes. ever since she saw her sister the first time she knew that she must have her as both her sister and her lover.

"like the time we slept in the same bed." Kate said. remembering the good times they had before she went missing. even after the evil things she done she stilled loved her that she will do anything to save her from the darkness that has hold of her.

Alice got up from the bed walks to Kate they both look at each other eyes full of love she pulled Kate into hug. Kate look up at her sister's face she raises her hand to touch her cheek then and then by some need she kiss her on the lips. she stops herself after she came to her senses.

"what is wrong with me I can't do this your my sister I can't-"

"Beth was you sister. But Alice will make a great lover for you" Alice says with loving smile. to prove her point Alice lends to kiss her, pushing her tongue past Kate's lips. what ever logic in Kate's head just went out the window, is kissing her back. Kate had other girlfriends in the past like Reagan and that bitch of an ex Sophie. but Beth kissing her is like finding her true love.

Alice stops kissing Kate, take her hand in hers leads her to the bed. She push her on the bed so she can be on top of her. She looks at her with a lustful grin that made Kate nervous and turn on at the same time. 

"I'm going to drive you mad with pleasure Kate." Alice purred in Kate's ear making her moan that makes Alice's smile bigger knowing she's making her horny. She tears her shirt off her. Alice took the time to look at her body. her body was lean and muscular her breasts are small but to her she has a body of an angel.

"You are the most beautiful woman in Gotham. Sophie was a fool to dump you. anyone breaks your heart I'll tear out theirs."She told Kate with a evil smile.

Kate winced but in some twisted way Alice made her feel loved. Sophie made her think that she was the one for her but then She lefted her because she wanted to stay at that school. then when She became Batwoman to save her she thought maybe things can be different only to find out that she she's married to a man. Alice lows her face to lick one of her nipples. Kate moans as her sister has somehow has power over her sexually.

Alice got up from the bed let lose the night gown Kate sit up took at here and the sight of her body made think that she died and gone to heaven. Alice had a beauty to her form that make Kate think of her as a goddess and her perky round breasts are well-defined and her nipples are dark are light pink and erect that makes Kate want to touch them. she isn't wearing any underwear. 

"like what you see Katty-Cat?" 

Kate blush at her pet name that she can't help smiling at her and Alice is smiling back at her. Alice took Kate's pants along with her underwear off leaving her fully naked. She sees Kate covered herself.

'You don't need to hide my love you look angelic."Alice told Kate as she move up to kiss her moving her tongue past her lips to meet Kate's. as they are kissing Alice's hand moves down her body to move her hands away from her vagina so she can stick her finger into her. Kate let out a moan. she smirked as she is making Kate feel good.

"it feels good doesn't?"Alice asked.

"oh God yes!" Kate scream in pleasure.

"how about this" Alice added another finger 

"Fuck!"she screamed.

"Who do you belong to?"she asked Kate.

"You!"Kate told her as Alice added two more fingers

"that's right your mine no other woman should never touch you."Alice yelled.

"oh god i'm gonna cum" Kate told her as her sister speed up her figures. Kate came into Alice's figures in matter of seconds. Kate look up to see Alice licking her figures making her moan at the sexist scene.

moving her way up her body Alice hovered over Kate pressed her breasts up to hers. as she looked her it look like to her that Kate is in some sort of trance.

"are you still in wonderland?" Alice asked in a loving smile.

Kate snaps out of her trance look up at Alice blushing while smiling. 

"Kiss me." Kate said. Alice lower her face so that her lips meet Kate's in a kiss. their tongues meant in dance while Kate wraps her arms around Alice so she can feel her skin despite how cruel she became she's so soft.

Kate flop Alice on her back so she can be on top. she look up at Kate who has a lustful smile but her eyes are full of great love for her. 

"Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you." Kate told her. 

Kate started kissing down her body down to her breasts and started to kiss them. Alice moaned as Kate stuck her tongue out and started to lick her nipples circular motion. Alice gripped the sheets as her sister suck her nipples.

after Kate cover Alice's nipples in her saliva she lowered herself down and spread her legs apart and blush at what she saw, which cause Alice to blush as well nervous that she won't be happy with what she saw.

"beautiful." Kate said more to herself then to her.

"Really?" Alice asked with a blush.

Kate nodded before she lowered herself down gently kissed her opening. Alice gasped before she melted into her touch as she stared to moan loudly. Kate stuck her tongue out and started to lick her opening as well as her clit. which she the brought it to her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Oh fuck Kate that feels good. Please don't stop!" she cried out her body started to spasm. Kate looks up at her lover and stop what she's doing to slowly blow on her pussy Alice moan how cool Kate's breath was before she went back to licking her vagina. 

She continued licking her for a few minutes until finally Alice couldn't take it anymore her orgasm getting close.

"Kate I'm cumming!" Alice screamed.

She came hard as her juices covered Kate's face and entered into her mouth as she happily drank as much as she could when her orgasm finally ended she laid there panting hard.

"You taste so good love." Kate told Alice with a loving smile.

"Really?" Alice asked Smiling back.

She nodded as she moved her face up to hers to kiss her so Alice can taste herself from her tongue and her lips after she's done. Kate laid in bed covered her and Alice with sheets turning so she can wrap her arms around her sister and lover their bodies relaxed next to each other.

"Alice" 

"Mmm" She mumbles.

"Does this mean that we could be together forever and no fighting? Kate asked hoping that things can be different.

"With you be my side our love will last forever" She told her with great love in her eyes. 

Kate has tears in her eyes finally after all these years she has her sister back who is also her lover. she lowered face to kiss her one more time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
